This invention relates to a navigational buoy construction including a buoy, an inflatable anchor and an inflatable flexible stem for connecting the buoy and the anchor.
Buoys are used as markers in the water to serve as navigational guides for seamen. It is essential that the buoys be capable of being positioned accurately and that they maintain their position in order to preserve their integrity as navigational guides. Presently, navigational buoys comprise a floating buoy attached to an anchor by a cable or a chain. In order that the buoy be capable of withstanding the time-varying load exerted on it by the sea and wind, it has been found necessary to provide a length of chain or cable in the order of about ten times the water depth in which the anchor is placed. While this construction satisfies the mechanical requirements of a navigational buoy, it is undesirable in that it permits the buoy to move in a relatively wide watch circle having a diameter of about fourteen times the water depth at which the bupoy is placed thereby reducing the reliability of the buoy position. Additional nonreliability results from shifting of the anchor due to wave forces. It has been proposed to provide permanent anchors comprising heavy weights in the order of twenty-five tons to prevent anchor shifting and to permit tighter watch circles. However, since it is necessary to replace or inspect the mooring line periodically, divers or sophisticated remotely controlled underwater devices are needed to attach, detach or inspect the mooring line.
It would be highly desirable to provide a navigational buoy which, when positioned, has a tight watch circle and which requires little or no maintainence.